megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Seth (demon)
Seth is a demon in the series. History Set, also spelled Seth or Sūtaḫ, is a deity from Egyptian mythology. Set is the deity of deserts, storms and chaos and served as one of the greatest deities in Egyptian myth. Set was married to the goddess Nephthys, who was also his sister. He killed and dismembered his brother Osiris out of jealousy. Isis, Osiris' wife and sister, reassembled him and Osiris became the ruler of the dead. Isis gave birth to Osiris's child, Horus, who became an enemy of Set. In earlier myths, Set fought Apep each night as Ra journeyed through the underworld. Set had been demonized to some extent, and the Greeks interpreted him to be a force of evil, which may be one of the reasons he is viewed as an antagonistic force in the original novels. Confusion Seth was one of the earliest major Egyptian deities to be demonized. Already associated with the uncertainties and hardships of the open desert, he had a bad, but not ignoble reputation. Due to Set's ties with his mortal enemy Apep, the two became ironically intertwined. Because of this, especially in the western world, conceptions of Set began to take on the serpentine features of Apep. This is further confounded by the inability of archeologists to identify a specific animal-form to Set, so instead the label "Typhonic" was adopted, like-Typhon of Greek mythology, which is to say of many forms, primeval, and generically serpentine. It is not impossible to see how it was Set became likened to serpents, even while no such relationship exists. It is even possible because Set's animal-head often adorns staves, the long slender snake-like shape of a staff was attributed to Set, such as when Moses transmutes a staff into a snake in the Old Testament. And even in modern times images of Set have been probably more influenced by the fictional demi-god 'Set' of Conan fame than any actual representation of Set. All of this comes to a head in the second ''Digital Devil Story'' novel which features Set, Typhon, and Apeps (plural), and in league with one another. Appearances *''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei: Cameo in epilogue *Digital Devil Story 2: Warrior of the Demon City: Antagonist *Megami Tensei (Telenet): Minor Antagonist *Megami Tensei: Tyrant Race, Boss *Megami Tensei II: Vile Race *Kyuyaku Megami Tensei'' Tyrant Race (MT) / Vile Race (MTII) *''Shin Megami Tensei'' (SegaCD): Vile Race *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Sleeping Dragon / Herald of Satan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Vile Race Main Episode Final Boss *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Vile Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Vile Race *Last Bible III'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Tower Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Tower Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Moon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Moon Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Moon Arcana *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Vile Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Death, Optional Boss Profile ''Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei Set only appears briefly at the end of Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei. Ohara accidentally summons him while attempting to contact Loki. He is insulted that he was summoned yet Ohara was calling for Loki instead. Set's appearance is mostly foreshadowing of his role in the second book. ''Megami Tensei'' Set is revived by Lucifer and serves as one of his servants. He governs the Sea of Flames, the second-to-last dungeon. He can only be reached if Nakajima has obtained Ruth's Bottle; if Purski's Neigh has also been obtained, it will occasionally stun him, from taking his turn during the battle. When defeated, he drops the Lion Shield, the strongest shield in the game. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Seth acts as the final boss of the main episode's storyline where Setsu transforms into him during Act 19. The first encounter is designed to fail with either the player running out of time or dying. Players are then given a ring to boost their damage against him by the leader of their respective alignment. The final fight against him within the main story is a timed encounter. After completing Side A of the extra chapter, players are able to follow the Side B quest where they are brought back to the place of their first encounter with Seth to fight an even stronger form. This battle against Seth takes place in a void above the earth, surrounded by stars and meteorites and is comprised of three different forms, ending with a timed fight against its final form. In this instance, Seth can use a variety of ailments that can drastically reduce a player's HP and MP depending on their actions in the fight, such as using attacks of a movement type he's disabled or not defeating mobs he's summoned within a window of time. Players are able to cure this ailment with the Purski's Neigh consumable, acquired by giving a Purski crystal to the Slime NPC in Second Home. By defeating Seth, players are able to obtain items to acquire his plug-in. He is a triple fusion of the three alignment act bosses leading up to his fight-- Chimera, Isis, and Gabriel. Seth also appears as one of the four bosses governing the Abyss Tower instance accessed through the alternate Shinjuku Babel. This variation of him can inflict his special ailments through his unique attack Megido Fire. The battlefield where he is fought is a wide expanse of sand with a pyramid in the background. His minions in this instance are Anubis and Sphinx. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Seth is a demon that can only be fused after beating it in battle. And it only appears when the protagonist has access to Enemy Search C. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Seth appears in the Challenge Quest, Isis' Search for the Coffin. He steals Osiris coffin and tosses it into the waters, which brings it to Naraku. He attempts to stop Flynn from delivering the Sarcophagus to Isis and respawns even if he is defeated. He is able to stop Isis from resurrecting Osiris before the Challenge Quest Osiris Resurrection by stealing Osiris body and tearing it apart and scattering it across the desert areas of Tokyo. He attempts one more futile battle against Flynn after he retrieves Osiris parts to prevent Osiris Resurrection, but is defeated. ''Persona 4'' Seth returns as a Persona of the Moon Arcana in Persona 4. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 68 or above. Alternatively, the Persona Seth can also be obtained via Shuffle Time in Magatsu Mandala. ''Devil Children White Book'' Seth is sent by Moloch to assassinate Masaki Kuzuha. ''DemiKids'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Seth appears as an optional boss who can be fought in the Sun. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Electricity= Null |Wind= Null |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Stone Breath War Cry Madness Nails |D-Skill= War Cry Void Elec Void Wind |Password= XjsQy3dmyF4Bgo#o ww2YyF3ry6X2i#$c }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= Null |Force= Null |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Madness Nails\Innate Panic Voice\Innate War Cry\86 Maziodyne\87 }} ''Last Bible III'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Profile= One of the nine Egyptian gods of the desert and foreigners. |Cards= 272 |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Seth mutates into Futsuno Mitama |Skill= 1\Straight Slash 2\Aquadyne 4\Mudoon 5\Makakaja 6\Icy Fury 8\Fear Torrent m\Dark Verdict }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |WI= - |ER= - |IC= - |EL= - |NC= - |LI= |DK= |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Unknown Power= Attack |Profile= Evil Egyptian god cloaked in red, taking the form of ugly animals. |Cards= 272 |Type1= Mutation |Description1= Seth can mutate into Dagda or Mot. |Skill= 1\Straight Slash 2\Aquadyne 4\Mudoonn 5\Maka Kaja 6\Death Bound 8\Aquary Tide M\Trial of Darkness }} ''Persona 3'' ''FES / ''Portable ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' Gallery Trivia *His battle theme in IMAGINE is a remix of the Final Boss Battle theme of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Digital Devil Story Characters Category:Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Devil Children White Book Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons